Where's the storm?
by abbysbleedingrose
Summary: Abby and McGee's secret 7 month old baby goes missing. When she turns to the team for help can they get over the shock to find her?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story of any kind for fanfiction so please be a little gentle. AND tell me what you think!_

**Abby ran through the doors of NCIS with a look of panic across her face. The only thing that was slowing her down was her slippers. Running to the elevator she managed to get in as others were getting off. She was pounding on its buttons so hard that she didn't hear Tony.**

**Hey Abs hold it for me." by the time he finished the doors had already shut. "I'll take the stairs." he sighed rubbing the back of his head where he knew Gibbs was going to smack him for being late.**

**Ziva looked up at the ding of the elevator, half expecting it to be Tony. Instead she watched as a panicked Abby came running into the room. Noticing how Abby was dressed, still in her pajama's, she got out of her seat and moved to the front of her desk. "Are you feeling well?" she asked.**

**"Where's McGee! It's urgent! There is something Hinky going around, and I need to talk to him!" Her voice didn't even try to hide the panic that wa shining through her eyes.**

**"Hey Abs, good your here. I need you to run some finger prints." Gibbs had started giving her today's work load, as he was looking down at a folder. He shut it and noticing the silence that came with Abby's normal morning greeting he looked up. He was almost taken back by the girl who was stairing back at him. Abby's eye were glassed over with tears that were threatening to fall and her whole body seem to be trembling. Not to mention she was still in her pajama pants...And McGee's shirt?**

**McGee was looking at her. trying is hardest not to catch his bosses eyes, for Gibbs had notice who's shirt that she was wareing. "Abs?" he questioned knowing she would understand all the words he hadn't said.**

"**McGee I need to see you down at autopsy." she replied in answer. "Gibbs" she looked up not sure how she was going to explain to him about her and McGee's marriage or their 7-month-old daughter she had hide form him. "you need to be there too." what made it worse is after she hurts is feelings with telling him what she should have never hid in the first place she'd have to tell both men that her baby was missing.**

**Once in Ducky's autopsy she glanced up at Ducky. He knew what was about to come. For, out of the whole team, he was the only one who knew about Storm. "So Abby, you have decided to tell Gibbs?" though there was something else troubling the girl. Something he didn't even know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well her you go chapter two. I know it is short but it should still be good._

Gibb's shock and anger was not hidden in any way by the time Abby had finished. _How long have known and protected this girl for?_ He thought. He had always treat Abby as a daughter do why did she hide this form him? For the first time Gibbs felt like he was looking at a stranger as he gazed upon the normally giddy goth's face. "So you're telling me not only did you break rule 12. You had a baby and you hid it form me?" He could almost have kicked himself for how harsh he had just spoken to Abby and McGee.

"Gibb's I know your mad I would be too, but, for the moment, can you hold back on your anger and help us?" Now came the part Abby wasn't sure she could handle. Telling McGee, Ducky and Gibbs her daughter was kidnap this morning when she went to get a shower. She decided it be best if she tried standing up to do this. So she hopped of the morgues table and walked over to the counter.

"Help us with what Abs?" McGee asked since now he was really confused.

"What do you need help with Abs?" This time Gibbs was more gentle as he spoke.

"Cause storm was kidnapped when I was in the shower this morning. They must have gotten through her window. There was a letter and everything, but I didn't touch anything. I Just came straight here. I know I know I should have waited for McGee to take a shower but I just felt so icky and. And….I'm sorry." She was talking really fast as she explained. But Gibbs just walked over and hugged her. McGee just stood froze to his position as though he'd die if he moved.

"Abby we well find her. Though when we do your family is coming to my house to have supper and…" Gibbs didn't even have to finish.

"And be yelled at." Abby finished for him. With a slight smile on her face.

"Ducky call the director and have her come down here. Tim go inform ziva and Tony on whats going on have them head over to your house and start, tell them we'll be there soon. Abby go to my house and get some rest. I'll call you When we need your help." Gibbs orders rushed out. He was hoping to find the baby soon.

The team started before Gibbs walk over to Abby. "Come on I'll drive you there" he said.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby replied. "There is one more thing," she looked up at Gibbs, "You're the god father."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys it is short and not so great. But life has been busy. I'll update soon. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be better

Gibbs smiled at the thought. But even Abby would know that she would out live him? He drove her silently to his place. Though he wish he had had her bring her laptop. He didn't have cable and the one T.V in the house was by his boat. He left her at the door step leaving her with one last command "Now I keep the door unlocked. But in this case you are to lock it when you get in there." With that he turned and left.

Getting back to the office he notice Tony was bombarding Tim with questions. This did not make him happy. "Denozzio! Even you should know this is not the time to be asking questions! You can either get back to work or you can leave now and the pink slip well be at your house before you get there!" with that Tony jump up grabbing his bag. Ziva grabbed the keys, ready to go to work. "On it boss." Tony replied half way to the elevator.

"What am I to do?" McGee asked. HIS head was spinning and he wasn't sure what had made it worse, Tony's questions or the fact he felt helpless. He had told Abby so many times not to take showers till there were 2 people in the house. But even still is anger at his wife wasn't needed. She felt bad enough and she learned her lesson in a harsh an unwarranted way.

Gibbs just sat looking at the young man not knowing what to have him do. Really there wasn't much Gibbs wanted him to. But he knew that the father in him wouldn't just stand by and let others find his baby. "What I want you to do is tell me about Storm. Well at least as we drive to your house. McGee you know you can't help on this? Not since it is personal matter to you."

McGee just looked at his boss. He knew that was coming but even still he wished that for once the rules would bend for him. After all it was his daughter that is missing.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter should be better 

Abby sat on Gibbs's couch. She was waiting for the pizza she had ordered. She knew she wasn't that hungry. 'How could I be,' she thought, 'my baby has been kidnapped and it is my fault. But still she need waited. Soon the pizza was there and she paid for it, walked back to the living room, and set it on the table as she sat on the couch. Soon she fell asleep. Not even touching the food.

Back at the office Gibbs made a few calls and listen to McGee talk about his daughter. Telling how they got away with it. Witch as Gibb's biggest question.

"well that leave of absence that Abs took for the trip to Italy, it never really happened. She just camped out at my house. I felt bad about the lie but well we were both scared of what you would have thought."

"but lying to me, you thought, was better?" Gibbs asked

"Well not so much better, or easier. We just weren't ready to admit it to you. Abby and you have been so close. Your like a second father to her. Can you completely blame her for being scared? Or me for that matter?" McGee could have shot himself right there for trying to make a joke. After all his baby wasn't safe.

Gibbs sat silently looking at McGee. He could understand. Hell he was scared to tell his wife's parents that they were going to be parents, and they didn't carry guns. Just then as though a bad dream had happened, Tony came back to the bull pin.

"uh boss. you ain't going to like this." Tony, who had normally took every chance to pick on McGee for anything, refused to look at him. After all Abby was family to everyone. A little sister to Tony, himself. And seeing her in pain was horrible. But the secret that was kept form them was even worse. A secret in which probie helped keep.

"What is it Denozio!" Gibbs said noticing the look of confusion anger and hate in Tony's eyes. Part of that was to McGee, but not all of it. And Gibbs had a feeling it had something to do with what was in Tony's hand


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so here is the next chapter. Remember this is my first storie so good and bad reviews are welcome. Anything that will help in future stories or chapters._

McGee went for the tape, but Tony just pulled it back. "wow there probie, your not the boss and you don't take things away .Didn't you mama teacher snatching things is rude? As is keeping secrets!" even as he said it he braced himself for another slap, one that didn't happen.

Gibbs wasn't about to slap Tony. He knew as well as anybody Tony was the closes to Abby apart form himself. But he did take the tape. "what is this Tony?" he was trying to force Tony's mind back into the case. Even though he was sure that is what was causing the pain showing through his senior agent's eyes.

"Well boss, I am not sure you want Timmy over here seeing this. Even though I am going to do damage to him. This might just cost him too much pain." Tony replied, glaring and pointing at McGee.

"Very well. McGee go to Abby's lab." Gibbs said this as he was putting in the tape. He knew very well that McGee wasn't going to listen. And he didn't plan on making him. Though he wished he had as soon as he hit play. Sitting there holding an infant was a man. The infant he knew at once was to be storm even though he had never seen her before.

The little bit of hair was raven black just like her mothers and she was wearing little once piece shirt with words on it saying 'my mommy says I am deathly cute!' on it. The baby was crying. Gibbs turned to McGee planning on telling him to go to Ducky but he was to late. Any damage that could be done to a father was done in seeing his baby in her kidnapper's hands, crying, was done. McGee's face was pale but his eye showed his will to shot this bastard.

"Tyler" whispered the distraught father. "that asshole!"

"You know him?" questioned Gibbs. But he was not answered because the man on the video started talking.

"Hi NCIS. Must be nice to see two of your own's child finally. Yes I know they haven't told you. And that Abby, the brilliant and beautiful forensic scientist, would go straight to you. Sorry about all the fussiness form poor Storm. She is hungry and scared I would guess. I warned you Daddy not to piss me off. Should have listened." That was all that was said before the screen went black.

Everything was silent. Gibbs needed to get this analyzed, so he could find out were they where but how could he do that without Abby and McGee working together. He may have been harsh on the past, but to make them suffer through that would be a whole different thing. Though it was the only way.

"McGee you go get Abby and come back here. I need this tape analyzed. You two are the best we have. Then I need to ask some questions. You know the drill." McGee turned to leave before Gibbs spoke again. "On second thought Tony you go get her. McGee will stay here and answer some questions for me.

Tony didn't hesitate for even a second. He grabed his keys and left. Thought he didn't exactly agree with his boss. 'McGee should have saw that but to make Abby and him watch it together and over and over again.' He just hoped that Gibbs was right and that was the only way to solve the case cause if it didn't help it was going to hurt.Alot.


End file.
